


Count my lucky stars with you

by HoneyBeeBritt



Series: See The Stars With You [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Before the Daystrom, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Self indulgence, soft, subtle ones, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeeBritt/pseuds/HoneyBeeBritt
Summary: As Chris awoke to the sound, he took a heartbeat or two to admire the sight of Jim in his arms and the way light from the moon turned the man’s bare skin just that little bit more of a soft gold, before he carefully removed his arm from his shoulders and stretched it out to pick up the ringing communicator.—Soft self indulgent affection, set in a universe where things went a little differently, before Jim and Chris go to the Daystrom.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Christopher Pike
Series: See The Stars With You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998892
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	Count my lucky stars with you

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I have so many universes where Jim and Chris get together, and this is one of those universes. I so desperately wanted the Daystrom to go differently, so in this universe it does. I might write the attack one day, or other snippets of this universe, so I’ve created a series for it, if I ever feel the inclination to write things for it.
> 
> As part of Nano this year, I’m trying to write 200 words a day about anything, I just want to get writing, and I’ve decided I’ll post them here, no matter how long they are and how self conscious I feel about it, it’s so weird how I feel so pressed to write things that are longer. I’m slowly working with myself and realizing I can write things however short I want them to be. Do you have the same ideals about your own writing? What helps you?
> 
> I would also die without italics, isn’t that a mood.

The sky was still dark as night when Chris’ communicator rang from where he had threw it onto the bedside table earlier in the evening, responsibility still clinging to his demeanor as they flicked the switch from Officers Pike and Kirk to just _Chris and Jim._ As Chris awoke to the sound, he took a heartbeat or two to admire the sight of Jim in his arms and the way light from the moon turned the man’s bare skin just that little bit more of a soft gold, before he carefully removed his arm from his shoulders and stretched it out to pick up the offending device. 

Jim was curled up against Chris’ side, an arm loose over his waist, cheek pillowed on his bare chest, and he couldn’t help but grin a little at the way Jim’s face was just pressed against his skin. He was totally out cold, hair falling into his eyes and he absolutely didn’t notice the disturbance one bit. Chris settled back against the pillows, one hand pressing the comm to his ear, his other wrapping around Jim’s back, holding him close and steady from being jostled too much into the land of the living.

It was the way that Chris’ voice rumbled all low in his chest against Jim’s ear that slowly woke him, and he came to consciousness cuddled against his lover, a deep slow breath that made him jolt a touch in Chris’ hold. But he was soothed by the warm palm smoothing against his back, and he couldn’t help but tilt his gaze upwards to watch and listen with hooded eyes as the older man answered the call. By the end of it all, his strong fingers had drifted up into Jim’s hair, and he had to turn his face into Chris’ chest a little to stop himself from groaning out loud at the pleasure of it all. It wasn’t exactly something that he wanted anyone else but Chris to hear, it was no one’s business except their own.

“Computer, set alarm for oh five hundred.” The computer beeped a little confirmation as Chris slid his communicator from his hand and onto the night stand. He took a glance at the clock and groaned at the time, three am. No wonder they were slow to wake, probably deep in sleep from only getting back from the bar late that night before enjoying each other later still. 

Chris’ skin prickled at the familiar feeling of Jim gazing up at him expectantly, not needing to use his words to ask why their sleep was being interrupted, and he nuzzled into the touch of Chris’ fingers in his hair.

“Brass has called us to Daystrom, first light.”

“Nice for them to give us the wake up call.” Jim yawned, blinking slowly before moving to press himself up to leave the bed, but Chris pulled him back down again, gently, back into the spot where he just fit so nicely before.

“Not yet, Jim, still the middle of the night, I’m not moving, I’d love for you to stay with me.” He turned his head, pressing the softest of kisses to his temple and he could just _feel_ Jim smile into his skin. “Sleep, sweetheart, got plenty of time for all this at the next alarm.” 

The sleep clinging to his edges made his tongue a little loose, but Chris didn’t care. Chris had been given the Enterprise, and soon they were going to be back on _their_ ship, and he was going to teach Jim everything he knew, help Jim to be the Captain he _knew that_ he could be. 

He was going to love him all the while long, and even more after that.

“Sweetheart, I like it.” Jim yawned a little to himself, nuzzling into Chris’ arms, letting himself slip back into the warmth of sleep, and Chris’ heart skipped a beat at the words. He turned his face into Jim’s hair, all soft and spicy sweet smelling from the shampoo from last night, and breathed a sigh all filled with contentment.

A soft touch to Chris’ cheek with his fingertips pulled him back from sleeps grasp, and Jim angled their faces so he could kiss him. It was barely a touch, oh so soft, and Chris blinked back surprise because kisses never **seemed** to be Jim’s thing. But it was entirely welcome, and Chris kissed him back, soft and sweet and he just felt Jim transform in his arms. 

His feet kicked a little, and brushed and slid against the mattress and against Chris’ legs in a caress, an attempt to press himself closer; and it was the kind of kiss that was like an inhalation, for the whole body instead of just the lungs. Their kiss ended with both their eyes closed, lips barely parted from each other,the warm breath of their sighs spilling over each other’s skin. Chris can feel Jim smiling, and Chris _smiled_ too, and touches their foreheads together.

“You do like kissin’.” Chris pressed, just a little, a sense pricking at the back of his mind, remembering all the times that Jim just melted in his arms at the act.

“Yeah... yeah, a lot.” It felt like Jim held a secret on his tongue, and that smile was back, like Chris could feel the air change with the little movements.

“You never kiss me first.” It wasn’t an accusation, just a statement, and Chris was careful to keep his tone soft and gentle and loving, not wanting to scare Jim off, just wanting him to be free to tell him anything he wished.

“Scared to... kinda, incase you don’t want me that way.” Not scared of _you_ , were the words that Jim didn’t have to say, as his other hand moved behind Chris’ back to slide up into his hair, another intimate point of contact that Jim craved, the whole of their bodies pressed together in different ways.

“Always, I’ll always want you that way, in _every_ single way.” Chris was surprised with how firm those words left his lips, but at the same time, not really, for it was the deepest truth he carried. Their eyes were still closed, and it was almost like another sense entirely that Chris could feel the shy and beautiful smile that formed on Jim’s lips. 

Jim rubbed his forehead against Chris’, just a little, like a cat giving affection, and he just relaxed into his arms. In the safety of closed eyes and the moonlit dark and the stillness of night at three in the morning, Jim was brave enough to kiss him again, just as soft, and god, Chris could get addicted to these kisses, and he _wanted to,_ and he hoped that Jim would keep wanting to kiss him like this and every other way later on too.

“Want you in every way too. All of them.” Jim whispered, fingertips of the hand touching his cheek threading up through Chris’ hair a little at his temple, and Chris responded by pulling him down to sleep, kissing his face and his hair and soothed his hands along Jim’s bare back and the plains of his body as he felt sleep start to pull them both under.

_ ‘I’m so very lucky,’  _ Chris says to himself, turning himself further into Jim’s embrace, _ ‘to have this wonderful man in my arms, where he can stay. To show him the stars, and guide him through them.’ _

_ ‘I’m so damn lucky,’  _ Jim thinks, his lips pressing against whatever part of Chris he can reach in another free kiss of loving affection _ , ‘that I get this second chance, that I get to see the stars with you.’ _


End file.
